Hunger for Chaos
by Sefirosu Kureshento
Summary: Caius arrives only to stir the hunger in Tifa. And she craves for Caius. Tifa/Caius
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Little Taste**

_One. . .Two. . ._

Tifa inhaled.

_Three. . .Four. . .Five. . ._

Exhale.

_Six. . .Sev-_

A mirthless laugh escaped through Tifa's lips.

_Unbelievable._ She shook her head from side to side, disappointed.

"Tifa," Cloud started and looked straight ahead beyond the shore of Costa del Sol. The two sat at least two feet apart from each other, Cloud to her left. "I- I really don't want to talk about this now."

Tifa's lips twisted wryly, "You **never** want to talk about _it_. You're always avoiding _this_ conversation."

_And me._

Cloud sighed, "I told you I– "

Tifa cut in abruptly, "Why can't we go back to the way we were, Cloud? Where we actually _communicated_ and _shared_ our thoughts and feelings? It's not that hard!"

Cloud stayed quiet for what seemed an eternity before he answered. "Things have changed, Tifa. It will **never** be the same."

In her right hand, away from Cloud's view, Tifa clenched a palm size of sand in her hand.

She bit her lip before speaking, "That's because you don't want to go back to the way we were, Cloud. _Those_ memories and feelings aren't even yours and you know it." Tifa gave a slight pause, "They're Zack's. They belong to **_him_**."

There. She said it.

Cloud's face scrunched up in anger as he turned his head sharply to face Tifa, who in turn, looked directly at Cloud. She wasn't going to back down. Not now. Not when she could get him to finally see. To finally have Cloud realize that everything has been a fallacy.

She wanted her best friend back. She wanted Cloud back to the way he was. The way he loved her before joining Shinra as an infantryman.

"They might have been Zack's memories but those feelings that I have for Aerith are real!" Cloud shouted.

Tifa's jaw slightly dropped. "Can you even hear yourself, Cloud?! You're talking as if Aerith is still alive!"

"My feelings for her will never change, Tifa. It doesn't matter if they were Zack's memories, I felt them and I fell in lo–"

She stopped Cloud before he said _it_. "She's gone, Cloud. Dead."

Tifa swallowed thickly. Aerith was one of her closest friends, in fact, one she confided in a lot (before her death) besides Yuffie. She hated herself at the moment. She sounded like a bitch for announcing Aerith's death so bluntly. But it was the truth. Cloud was so hung up on Aerith and still was.

It's been years since her death and six months since the fall and defeat of the ex-General and First Class Soldier, Sephiroth. Cloud was constantly mourning and practically bathing in self-pity and guilt.

Yuffie had brought up the idea of spending a couple of days at Costa del Sol, seeing how everyone was still stressed out after Sephiroth's resurrection and all of them were still on high alert; just in case Sephiroth didn't completely vanish. After a day had gone by during their stay at Costa del Sol, Tifa thought that it would be a good opportunity to talk to Cloud about his problem –refusing to let go and move on. She had set up a little picnic at the beach so they could be alone and away from ears that could hear their conversation.

However, unbeknownst to Tifa and Cloud, a black portal blended with dark purple and blue formed not too far from them. A figure stepped out of the ominous hole. A pair of amethyst eyes landed on the arguing pair.

Abruptly, Cloud stood up from his spot and glared down at Tifa. She wasn't going to let Cloud look down on her with that look, so she too stood up and faced him.

"What is wrong with you, Tifa?" Cloud asked in anger.

Tifa stepped closer to Cloud, her head reaching his chin. "What's wrong with me? That's a stupid question to ask me, Cloud. You should be asking that yourself! What the hell is wrong with you?"

And Tifa didn't stop at that.

"We all want our friend back. _I_ want my friend back! You've been wallowing in self-pity and in guilt for years! We want to help you but you push us away every damn time. Cloud, it wasn't your fault for Aerith's death! She sacrificed her self because she _wanted_ to! She knew what would happen if she got in Sephiroth's way," Tifa was out of breath as she had just spewed out what she had wanted to say a long time ago. "We don't know what to do with you anymore. I want to help but you won't allow it."

The whole entire time Tifa and Cloud were immersed in their conversation, the mysterious figure that had stepped out of the portal was now making his way quietly to the arguing duo. He observed, his eyes switching back and forth between Tifa and Cloud –watching the emotions shown on their features. It fascinated him, especially the woman that stood before him.

He smirked. _This is going to be fun._

He could tell that the woman knew how to fight just by watching her stance against the blonde man. Her muscles displayed the toned and firm lines on her legs, arms, and back.

Cloud stood with surprise written all over his face at Tifa's confession, but his face contorted in anger again.

Cloud began, defending his reasons, "I wasn't strong enough to save–"

Her eyes shut closed and reopened before grabbing Cloud's shirt in her fists, lowering his face to hers. "Hear yourself, Cloud! Stop blaming yourself!"

Cloud stared into her eyes with a glare, "Let go."

Tifa looked back at him with fire in her eyes, "No."

His hands made their way up to where her fists held his shirt and gripped them tightly. "I said _let go_."

Tifa gasped unexpectedly at Cloud's slight force to pry her hands off and in the process pushing her away from him. She stumbled backwards with her feet and felt the world tilting until her head collided with the sand, which made a small 'tsss' at the impact sending the small salty grains to fly with the breeze of the ocean.

She lay there dumbfounded, "Why can't you be like the Cloud before? The one who. . ._loved_ **me**?"

_Mmm. I guess this is my queue. _The stranger's lips pursed in a grim line.

Cloud was startled: one because his intentions were not to cause harm to Tifa, (though no damage was done physically) he didn't mean to push her and fall to the sand. He only wanted to pry her hands off of him.

And two because, well, a strange looking man appeared out of nowhere instantly trapping Tifa in his arms.

With wide eyes, Tifa stared into the light amethysts of the stranger. Not only were his eyes that strange purple color but his hair also matched his eyes. He smirked at her and then winked.

Before she knew it (and before she analyzed his attire any further), the stranger took off running, with her in his arms.

Her mind was running wild. Normally, Tifa reacted quick in situations like these but because things took an unexpected turn with Cloud and _this_ stranger, she didn't know what to do or think at the moment.

Still caught up in her own thoughts, Tifa failed to see Cloud coming after them with his buster sword (which was placed into the sand before the conversation) in hand. One moment she found herself in some stranger's arms and the next she was flying in the air. However, this time with more awareness, she prepared for the fall and landed gracefully on the sand while her kidnapper swung out his weapon to block the buster sword from slicing him in half.

Next to her, she heard something crash. She looked to her right and she saw . . . _the picnic basket? What's it doing here?_

Her faced scrunched up in confusion._ He couldn't have taken that while he was carrying me . . . or did he? Never mind that, Cloud needs me!_

But without her gloves –which she left at the rental beach house–she couldn't really do much, although she could _but_, she fought best with them on as the pain wasn't as strong while she adorned them.

Her bare fists will have to do. But before joining in on the fight, she did a double take on the picnic basket. Tifa heard the grunts coming out of Cloud, showing a sign that his opponent was stronger than him.

She bit her lip and then narrowed her eyes. _Mmm, I wonder . . ._

Tifa slipped her hand inside the basket and took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. During her reach, she gripped on the sandwich and squeezed it in anger as she remembered Cloud pushing her away from him.

Jelly slipped between her fingers and slowly trailed down to her right wrist at the sour memory.

Why the hell did she have to help him after what he did? Oh that's right. That's because she cares for him deeply. And she always would even after he dismissed her love for him and didn't return it.

Cloud and her kidnapper where in the air ready to clash weapons as she threw her right hand back and let the sandwich go, hitting her kidnapper at the back of his head with a 'thump.'

The stranger turned quickly at the assault and landed his eyes on Tifa and right at that exact moment, she took the opportunity to swing the basket to his face.

Unfortunately, he caught it on time by the handle with fast reflexes and threw it at Cloud's face. Not expecting such thing to be thrown at his face, Cloud stopped swinging his sword and he was too late to block the damn thing. It hit Cloud square in the face and gave opportunity to the stranger to disappear and reappear behind Cloud and knock him out with his giant weapon.

Cloud plummeted to the sand unconsciously.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted and started to run towards him. However, the stranger stood in her way, blocking her view from seeing Cloud.

His eyes bore into her with a playful glare which, had Tifa frozen and rooted to her spot.

"That wasn't very nice, _Tifa_."

His voice was smooth and cool, yet with an undertone of playfulness. Just hearing his voice made Tifa go nearly weak in the knees. And it wasn't helping that the stranger had such beautiful eyes that captivated her. And the way he stood with his weapon gave off the ambiance and aura of confidence radiating from him.

She shook her head. _What the hell am I thinking? It's time to fight. _

Tifa was the first one to make the move. She ran and sent her right fist flying towards his face, aiming to knock him back but he was too fast and sidestepped to the right and swirled behind Tifa. But she was able to react fast enough to also spin and stretch her right leg out to knock him down by his legs. And she did succeeded in that but yet failed.

Stunned for two seconds was her mistake.

Before going down, the stranger grabbed the crook of her arm and brought Tifa down with him, Tifa being underneath him. His right hand was under her neck while his right leg was between her thighs.

She was breathing hard and fast, her chest rising up and down against his. Her lips parted in astonishment. _Those eyes._

His face was close to hers. He stared at her intently as his left hand glided down her right arm and brought her hand up to his lips.

He kept his gaze on her as he slowly brought Tifa's middle finger to his mouth. His tongue was warm as it swirled around her finger causing her to shudder and receive goose bumps on her arms.

And then she remembered. She had forgotten the jelly that had stuck to her skin.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

There was a glint in his eyes.

"Mmm. I want to know what _you_ really _taste like_."

† † † † †

This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic and it will only be a two-shot (if my plans don't change). I dedicate this to my only bestie on here, Jeneshisu. Merry Christmas! This is my little gift to you. I hope you enjoyed it. The second part should be up in a few days, hopefully you don't have to wait too long.

And for those who have stumbled upon this, thank you for reading and I hope that you will leave comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Piece of Heaven**

_Plick._

Tifa stared absentmindedly ahead of her as the remaining cake batter dripped off of the rubber spatula and onto the counter.

It had been two days. _Two days_ since the encounter with the strange man at the beach. And _two days_ since Cloud and her had barely spoken to each other. She shivered as her thoughts went elsewhere or more specifically, a certain man.

"_Mmm. I want to know what _you_ really _taste like_."_

His words made her lower abdomen feel such a burning intensity she never felt before. And what followed after that had her in a trance as she watched him slowly move his hands on her.

_He caressed the back of her neck tenderly, as if coaxing her to relax. Slowly, he slid her middle finger out of his mouth and instantly, Tifa felt the coolness on her skin as the sea breeze blew. Her skin tingled as he ran his right hand from her neck to her left arm and then drew to a stop on her left hipbone. He gave her a squeeze and drew circular motions with his thumb on her skin._

_His eyes looked over her face. Tifa's eyes were misted with . . . lust. He smiled at how she was complying with him instead of fighting back. _

She wants affection. She needs affection. She yearns for it, _his initial thoughts were._

_From what he saw a few minutes ago with the spikey-headed blonde, he gathered enough information to come to conclusions that Tifa was indeed in love with Cloud. And that Cloud wasn't returning those feelings, causing Tifa a painful heartbreak. _

_Once again, the ominous portal started to slowly appear, the opening becoming larger by the seconds. Tifa, too caught up in the actions of the man before her, did not pay attention to the swirling hole behind/above him. However, this did not go unnoticed by the male hovering over her. _

_Unfortunately, he would have to cut his visit short, seeing as he was needed back in his world. He cursed the portal. He wasn't expecting to be going back so soon._

_But not before leaving did he move his position above her to brush his lips against her very lightly. _

"_I _will_ return."_

_Plick._

Tifa snapped out of her stupor and blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes. Ever since then, she had not stopped thinking about _him_. She constantly had him on her mind. After the almost-kiss, he got up without taking his eyes off of her and then turned around and was swallowed by the portal. She had lain in the sand for what seemed forever. It wasn't until the sun was going down did she realize that she had to get up and head back to the rented house.

_She came to a halt upon approaching Cloud's body. Tifa knelt beside Cloud's head and reached to touch his face but stopped her action and thought better of it. Instead, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him, "Cloud, wake up."_

_Tifa shook him again as she saw that he wasn't waking up. "Cloud."_

_Under his eyelids, Tifa could see the movement of his eyes going left and right. He groaned as he slowly opened his mako eyes. Before coming to his senses, Tifa got up and started making her trek back to the beach house._

_Cloud brought himself up with his elbows and blinked harshly before starting at Tifa's retreating back. He held his head in his hands. _

_What was he going to now? Should he go and apologize to her? No, not now. It would be best to let her have her space. And what had happened to the purpled-haired man he was fighting with? Where had he gone too? Had Tifa dealt with him?_

_Cloud sat there for a couple of more minutes in guilt. He would apologize to her but when the right time came. _

And now, here Tifa remained, in the kitchen of the beach house, all by herself. Hot and bothered by the memory. The beeping of the timer caught her attention. She reached for the oven mitts and took out the cupcakes, letting them cool off.

Everyone had gone out to tour Costa del Sol –including Cloud– and eat at one of the restaurant shacks that had opened up recently. Tifa had politely declined knowing that she wouldn't be able to focus on the conversations amongst the group that would take place and because she didn't want to be around Cloud at the moment.

After letting the cupcakes cool off, she proceeded to apply the pink icing on each cupcake. When she finished, she decided to wash the dishes she had used to prepare the batter in. While she was washing, she thought of him again.

And that one thought remained. Why had he appeared in Tifa's world?

What was the reason?

"Urrgh," she let out under her breath in wonder, as she scrubbed the bowl.

She took a silver spoon to soak in the water until it was completely devoid of soap and then took it out of the running tap. Tifa did a double take, something caught her eye.

Tifa turned the spoon, the back part of it facing her and there. She saw it.

_His _reflection.

She dropped the spoon in the sink with a _clatter,_ as she was slightly scared at the un-expecting image. Just as she shut the sink and was about to twirl around to face the intruder, she was slammed against the edge of the counter. Her hands flew instantly to catch herself and placed them on the cool counter top.

Big, slender hands where placed on each side of her curvy hips. The intruder leaned against Tifa's back and lowered his lips to her right ear.

"_Tifa_," he whispered gently into her ear.

Tifa breathed deeply, _It's him!_

His purple hair hung over her shoulders as he nipped her earlobe, causing Tifa to shutter. His hands traveled up and down her sides. He pressed his arousal behind Tifa, causing her to gasp. Her lower region clenched at his action. Tifa bit her lip.

"_Tifa_, I want you to remember my name," he said seductively.

His left hand left her side and traveled to the front of her stomach. He lifted her white tank top up, his hand slipping underneath it, rubbing her skin gently around her belly button. He then proceeded to lower his hand down to the waistband of her black shorts. She threw her head back against his right shoulder as his finger trailed lower to her nether region.

His middle finger easily slipped in between her folds. She gasped in surprise at his bold movement.

"Caius," he rumbled.

She made little noises as his finger slid up and down her lips. Tifa swallowed harshly as she felt her knees getting weaker.

Caius pushed his finger in a little deeper, Tifa rewarding him with a whimper of pleasure. He kissed the left side of her neck since she had left an opening for him. His tongue swirled against her skin and sucked lightly on it.

As he slid his middle finger up her lips again, she moaned his name, "Caius."

Caius chuckled, "You're_ so wet_, Tifa."

Caius continued to travel his middle finger upwards to her stomach leading a trail of her own juices on her skin. He took his hand off her stomach and then placed his wet finger on her lips, prying them open. She obediently complied and opened her lips, tasting her sweet self. Her tongue licked up and down against his finger and deliberately swallowed herself. Caius slipped his finger slowly out of Tifa's mouth and trailed it to her bottom lip. The pooling heat between her thighs was so intense that she even felt her own juices slick against her folds.

He turned her around before her knees buckled and gave out. She was held against him as he stared down at her. Tifa's breath hitched as she stared into those amethyst eyes once again. They held her gaze captive and she unknowingly did the same to him. Her wine eyes stirred this primal and animalistic instinct in him so much that he grabbed her by the waist and raised her up, Tifa's legs locking around his waist. He crashed his lips against hers and bit her bottom lip roughly, earning a cry out of Tifa. To sooth her pain, he traced his tongue along her bottom lip and then sucked it gently.

"Mmm," Tifa moaned.

He moved to the left and placed her on the counter, never once letting their lips part. Caius demanded entrance into her mouth and she gladly let him in, their tongues clashing and swirling against one another. Tifa pulled apart from their heated kiss to grasp some air and then plunged down to his jaw line, nipping and kissing all the way down to his Adam's apple.

Caius reached for the kitchen knife that was laid out next to them –unbeknownst to Tifa– he ripped the middle of her tank top. The noise of her shirt tearing caught her attention and pulled away from Caius. Each flap of white fabric now rested against her sides, giving away a clear view of Tifa's bountiful breasts. The only thing stopping any further view of her beautiful mounds was that lacey black bra. Caius then continued to rid of Tifa's shorts, leaving her in her matching black lacey cheeky panties. With such grace and quickness, Caius unzipped his own clothing. Tifa stared at his well-toned chest and abs as he did the same with her, both taking in the sight of each other.

Tifa brought her hands to the back of her bra and unclasped it, her breasts bouncing erotically as she flung the bra aside. Caius's eyes turned darker as he drank in the sight of her leaning on her hands. His arousal throbbed at just staring at her. It was so painful.

Their chests brushed against each other. He could feel her hardened nipples against his skin. He kissed her again and traced his nose against her cheek, down to her neck breathing her in, then down to her collarbone, and finally the valley of her breasts. As he did this, his fingers slipped and hooked onto her panties and slid them off of her with ease. He left trails of kisses on her stomach and stopped short above her pelvis. Tifa's head jerked back with little force as Caius had grabbed a fistful of her hair. His handsome face stared at her.

"Do you want me, Tifa?" he asked.

Tifa couldn't speak, only nodded.

"Not a good enough answer, sweetie," Caius shook his head back and forth.

Tifa was so caught up in his features that she did not realize the movement he made with his left hand.

She felt a thick and sticky substance on her right nipple. She shifted her eyes towards her breast and found pink icing covering her hardened peak. He squeezed and pinched, causing her to moan. Caius bent his head down to her right mound and took it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue clockwise and then counterclockwise, and officially sucking on it as a babe did with a mother. He gave the other breast attention by palming his right hand against it and kneading it, running his thumb across her nipple. He bit at the nipple gently and with his left hand, he swiped off more icing off of a cupcake and ran his finger across the lips of her wet pussy.

"Oh!" Tifa gasped.

Caius repeated his question, "Do you want me?"

Tifa could not answer him, for the fear of her voice wavering. Her lips only parted.

Caius smirked at how speechless Tifa was at the moment. "Do you want me to _eat_ _you_ out, Tifa?"

Tifa nodded her head up and down.

"So you don't want me to eat you out? I can't hear you, Tifa. You need to speak up," he tortured her.

He rubbed the icing further onto her clitoris causing Tifa to squeal her answer.

Caius raised his right eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Oh, fuck. Please! Please eat me," Tifa cried out.

Caius only smirked, "Good girl."

His right hand glided down to the inner apex of Tifa's left thigh while his left mimicked the action and parted her legs a bit more. He placed each thigh on his shoulders and lowered his head.

His breath upon her made Tifa shiver. She gasped when his tongue entered her folds and moved up, then down yet not too deep inside her. Caius lightly nibbled and sucked on her clit, causing tremors to rack up throughout Tifa's body. And then, she threw her head back gasping as Caius's tongue plunged deep in and out.

"Nnghh," escaped Tifa's mouth.

She felt her stomach flip, almost close to coming. The sensation of Caius's movements stopped abruptly, Tifa ready to protest with wide eyes. Her words were cut short as Caius's lips took over hers and without warning, Caius slipped inside of Tifa's dripping, wet pussy. Tifa's eyes were closed when he had kissed her but opened immediately as he slipped inside of her in surprise. He pulled away from their kiss and slowly went in back and forth. His eyes were clouded with lust, his jaw clenching at how tight she was. He starred at her, and her eyes equally hazy as his, relishing in pleasure. It had been long since Tifa had had sex. Too long.

She no longer cared if her friends thought of her wrongly for fucking a stranger. She no longer cared if Cloud were to barge in and see her being pummeled by the same man who fought him. She just didn't care anymore. She wanted to delve into all the pleasure Caius was giving her. Tifa closed her eyes, losing herself.

He slid out and grabbed Tifa's hips before roughly thrusting himself painfully slow.

"Mmhhh, Caius," she whimpered.

He grunted, "Open your eyes, Tifa. Look at me."

Her eyes fluttered opened, her mouth parting slightly.

"You seek for touch, for comfort, for attention, and for companionship. But what you seek for most is love. You seek it from someone who cannot give it to you. But you have me . . . at your disposal. Whenever you decide to rid of me, we will cut our ties."

Tifa stared at him, her eyes narrowing. She brought her hand up towards the back of neck and pulled him down. Their noses were touching, as she spoke fiercely, "No. No, I will not let you go." Her breasts moved as he kept his pace and slowly increased it. She continued, "You will . . . _**not**_ . . . ngh . . . be at my disposal."

Tifa was not going to treat him in such a way. Why? Because she knew what it felt like to be loved and cherished for a moment, only for it to be gone and feel lonely, seeking for that love again in desperation. She wasn't about to do that to Caius. God no. In no way was she going to be that cruel.

Her hands gripped his soft purple hair and brought him down for a rough a kiss. She whispered against his lips, "Just make me forget. Forget about everything else . . . except you, Caius."

His speed increased and her moans echoed throughout the kitchen. Caius buried his nose in between her neck and shoulder, biting her; leaving his mark. His nose traveled to her jaw line and then to her right ear. He growled with such possessiveness, "Then know this Tifa, you will not invite nor entertain no other man into our bed **but** _me_."

Tifa gripped Caius's shoulders as her insides clenched at his words and she felt herself releasing. Caius threw his head back at the feeling of Tifa clenching his cock. She screamed as he still drove into her, her pussy very sensitive from her release.

"Tifa," he whispered as he finally came inside of her.

He laid his head on Tifa's right breast and planted a kiss. She ran her hand through his hair repeatedly. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, their breathing slowly going back to normal.

Caius closed his eyes, "I must go. The portal has just opened. I am being summoned."

She nodded as he helped her sit up on the counter. Tifa sat there watching him put his outfit back on. After zipping up his last garment and placing his gear, he placed himself between her thighs and lifted her up. He carried her out of the kitchen and up a set of stairs.

"Room?" he questioned.

"Hallway on the right, all the way down," she replied. Her hands were around his neck and her head rested against his shoulder.

He opened the door and placed her on the bed gently. He crouched down and placed his hand on her left thigh while his left hand was caressing her cheek. Tifa leaned into his hands and looked at him sincerely. He gave her a smile.

As he got up, his hands reached to the back of his head. Tifa stared at him confused. The bandana around his forehead loosened, taking it off completely. He grabbed Tifa's right hand and placed the cloth in it. He leaned forward and gave Tifa a goodbye kiss.

"I **will** return, _Tifa_."

Tifa clenched the bandana in her hand as she heard her door close and his steps echo throughout the beach house. She brought her hand to her chest and placed it on her beating heart.

Reluctantly, Tifa got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom for a nice steaming, hot bath. She tied her hair up with the bandana before getting in. Tifa sighed wistfully and smiled in happiness.

Her eyes closed, thinking of those beautiful amethyst eyes.

† † † † † † †

Before leaving, Caius stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a cupcake. He walked out to the beach where the portal awaited.

He looked at the pink frosted cupcake and bit into it.

Caius smirked, "Delicious."

* * *

**A/N**

And that's a wrap! I really enjoyed righting this chapter, it was fun. I was skeptic at first with the whole shebang thing and thought it was really quick that they were jumping each others' bones but since this is a short story, it was appropriate. Not only that but because Tifa was done with Cloud, she needed someone else who could give her what Cloud could not. And I have nothing against Cloud, he was actually my number one favorite but his moping put me off. This is for Jeneshisu! Hope it met your expectations, Sushi!


End file.
